Face Down
by sincerly.m.l
Summary: Songfic! Buttercup is being abused by Mitch & Butch intends to stop it. Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! R&R!


_Song: Face Down_

_Artists: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

><p><em>FACE DOWN<em>

**_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_**

_Butch stood motionlessly at the door plan white door. He had ran here on a instinct, something was wrong with his counterpart that's all he knew now he stood at the door that opened up to the only girl who was able to get inside of his head and drive him crazy. Crazy with anger, love, and recently pain..._

_All because of that boy, Mitch, who Buttercup had claimed to have fallen in love with. Leaving Butch alone to drive himself insane with the images of their thrown away relationship repeating in his mind. How many sleepless nights had he wrecked his room in a storm of rage and loss all because Buttercup wasn't his anymore? How many days had he sneaked away from sympathetic eyes and cried his own deep emerald green eyes out while he mercilessly beat on his punching bag, visions of Mitch and Buttercup driving him deeper into the raging pain?_

_Dammit she really had drove him crazy..._

**_One look puts the rhythm in my head_**

_He knocked softly on the door. _

_No answer..._

_Knocking again he leaned his head against the door calling, "C'mon Buttercup open up. It's me Butch." his voice holding more worry than he would ever show for anyone else. Once again though Butch was greeted with no answer. Preparing to knock again he went rigid. Soft, hurt crying drifted to his ears through the door. He only heard that unwilling broken cry once in his life time but still he could tell it from a mile away; Buttercup was crying. _

_Anger and protective instincts caused Butch to slam his body against the door knocking it clean of it's hinges. Stumbling into the room he glanced at the destructive chaos. Shattered glass of mirrors, cups, plates, chairs knocked over tables thrown on their sides, holes in the walls. Everything was completely destroyed, Butch could see the scene playing out in his mind. The rhythm of the destruction like a vividly painted picture..._

**_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_**

_Walking through the ruined house Butch followed the faint sobs. Looking around he saw blood drops staining the floor, smeared crimson red hand prints on the wall that were decorated around the holes in the walls and dragged down back to the floor that had it's own bloody reminders of the finished fight; foot prints. Where they lead Butch didn't know but he followed them anyway hoping at the end of the red trail he would find Buttercup._

_"B-B-Butch...?" the voice was scared and lost, as if it wasn't sure if should call out to anyone. Butch turned on his heel and stared at Buttercup huddled in pain, and hurt in a dark corner. Lowering himself to her side Butch ran his hand over Buttercup's cheek hidden in the shadows but he could feel the scars, bruises and the blood. _

_Buttercup quivered in fear and curled deeper into the corner. "Damn...Nah..." Butch whispered in disbelief, was Buttercup afraid of him? "Butterfly why you still hangin' 'round here?" Buttercup heaved in a heavy breath as if trying to find a answer in the air but she only let a whimpering cry and shrugged._

_**I see what's going down**_

_Butch didn't need a answer he could tell what had been going on. This is why Buttercup didn't show up for school all the time anymore. Why she never hung around her sisters, because she knew they would figure it out. Buttercup hesitantly edged out of the shadows and Butch saw the side of her face. A hand print still burned pink on her cheek where she had been slapped, scars probably from the glass etched wounds into her face that had streams of blood flowing into one another. But Butch was shocked by the bruise purple, blue, and slightly tinted in pink under Buttercup's green eye. _

_"Hell no! How long has he been doin' this!" Butch demanded. Buttercup shivered at his angry tone and suddenly jumped to her feet running past him. She was still crying but running away from the reason from her tears. She didn't want to believe this was happening...Butch saw what was going down, what had been going down for he didn't know how long...He just wanted to believe his eyes were_ _playing tricks on him. _

_**Cover up with makeup in the mirror**_

_Following Buttercup, Butch was lead into her bedroom. It was just as destroyed as the rest of the house. the bed turned over the sheets spwarled across the room, the curtain ripped, and tattered, pictures of Buttercup's sisters and her shattered, the dresser broke in two. Everything destroyed. _

_Buttercup sat on the floor her shaky hands digging through the mess until she flipped open a compact mirror and dabbed a tan cream, the same color of her skin, over the bruise on her eye. Butch sighed Buttercup's tears were ruining her makeup and it wasn't helping her hide her bruise. Leaning over her he gently took the stuff away and threw them back on the floor. Buttercup wiped her tears away in the process wiping off the damp, runny makeup._

_**Tell yourself it's never going to happen again**_

_"C'mon your leavin'." Butch said quietly. Buttercup squirmed out his arms and backed away until her back hit the wall and she slid back down to the floor. "No...no...h-he...it won't happen again..." she stumbled over he words. Butch sat staring at Buttercup her words running through his mind. _'It won't happen again...'

_"Yes it will! I'm not leavin' you here Buttercup! It's goin' to happen again!" Butch screamed his anger boiling over. Buttercup flinched in fear at his words but continued to stubbornly shake her head. _

_"No it won't...it won't happen again..."_

**_You cry alone and he swears he loves you_**

_Butch stood up and paced back and forth from ruined wall to ruined wall until he could do nothing else but send his fist through the wall he was closest to. He huffed in rage, how many times had Mitch done this to the point he had beaten the lie into Buttercup he'd never do it again? Butch looked at Buttercup and saw that she was scared and lost. She hung onto the hope that Mitch would never do this again, what else could she do? _

_Buttercup struggled to her feet nearly falling but Butch caught her in his arms pressing her frail body close to his. Buttercup wrapped her arms around Butch's neck tears still escaped her beautiful light green eyes and rolled of her cheeks onto Butch's skin. Buttercup felt comfort in the fact at least _this _time she wasn't crying alone...she had Butch. _

_"H-He loves me...he just gets pissed off a lot..." Buttercup whispered through her tears into Butch's neck. Butch tightened his grip on Buttercup. "If he loved you he wouldn't do this..." Butch snarled back. Did Buttercup really believe what she was saying? Buttercup pulled back and looked at Butch in confusion._

_"But...he swore he loved me..." she whispered._

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_**

_Butch didn't answer as he heard someone slowly moving through the destroyed remnants of the house. He knew who it was and so did Buttercup. For a moment her senses that hadn't been beat out of her returned, she gritted her teeth in anger but still held onto Butch knowing-even if she was a superhero-she couldn't beat Mitch in the state she was in. _

_"What the hell!" Mitch screamed bitterly as he caught Butch holding Buttercup closely to his body in his and Buttercup destroyed bedroom. Buttercup lost her old ways as she laid eyes on Mitch and buried her face in Butch's chest. "Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing." Butch spat. Mitch raised a eyebrow as if confused at the bitter statement. "You like beatin' her?" Butch questioned. Buttercup released him as he took a step towards Mitch. Mitch's face reddened with anger and he stepped forward to Butch leaning into his face. _

_Butch looked down on Mitch his fist clenched with hate for the brown haired boy. "Do you feel like a man pushin' her around?" Butch asked his words sour with disdain. _

**_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_**

_Buttercup grabbed Butch's hand and weakly tried to pull him away. Mitch snatched her hand away and pushed her back wards. Buttercup fell to the ground curling into herself once again. She didn't protest against the action. Butch stood devoid of emotion or quick witted action. Buttercup had scrapped her side against a piece of the shattered glass from the the broken picture cases. The jagged piece of glass was lodged deep into her side and slowly blood trickled down into a puddle around her. _

_Glancing over his shoulder at Mitch there seemed to be a feeling of released stress or anger on his face from seeing Buttercup in pain on the ground._

**_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end as your lies crumble down,_**

**_ A new life she has found_**

_Butch pushed Mitch harshly and as the shocked boy stumbled backwards trying to find his footing Butch slammed his fist into the boy's jaw. Hearing one or two of his knuckles cracking at the forceful, hateful contact. As Mitch slid down against the wall Butch grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him against the wall. "It's over," Butch snarled his rage like a growl in between his words. "Your little world of beatin' and hurtin' my girl is done for and the same goes for your lies of lovin' her too."_

_Butch let Mitch slid out of his grasp as he turned his back on him. _

_"She's found a new life." Butch muttered smirking. _

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**_

_Kneeling over Buttercup Butch carefully pulled out the glass out of her side, hating the scream of pain that pierced his ears. Dropping the shard of glass cutting himself as he pulled Buttercup back into his arms. He watched as a drop of his own blood and the shard dropped into the puddle of blood, causing a ripple to shake through the blood. _

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**_

_ Buttercup felt Butch's arm surrounding her. Holding her keeping her away from Mitch's pain. He was trying to help but she couldn't let go of Mitch...not yet..._

_Slowly and carefully she pulled herself away from Butch she stared at Mitch crumbled in a pile holding his jaw in pain. He had done so much worse to her and she had never gave in so easily. N, she had at least fought back. Screamed, cried, kicked, wrecked their house in the process of trying to fight back his rage and bruising. She'd fought, he couldn't do what she did and he knew it...but he'd beat her..._

_That had been his wrong move, now it was his turn to pay the consequences..._

_**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**_

_Butch stared at Buttercup again. Was she really planning on staying here? To be beat and hurt mercilessly then feed lies of remorse and love? She was going to stay and wade around in the bruises and scars that Mitch caused her physically and hurt pain he caused her emotionally. Butch knew Buttercup was strong but if Mitch had caused her to think he actually loved her after all he'd done...he knew if she stayed sooner or latter she'd drown in all the bruises, scars, pain, and hurt._

_**I see what's going down**_

_Reaching out for Buttercup hoping that maybe if he dragged her back to him he could persuade her to at least leave Mitch behind, if only for the moment. BUt Butch caught that old smirk spreading across Buttercup's face. He stopped as her bloody hand slipped away from her side and the hand clenched into a fist. He leaned close to her. "Pay back time..." he whispered simply. _

_He smirked. Once again he knew what was going down but he didn't want his eyes playing tricks anymore._

_Buttercup abruptly broke into a enraged run. Her weary footsteps slurred from the pain in her sight shooting up and down her legs but she forced herself to keep running. Her fist clenched and her eyes glowing a dim green of forgotten power and spice; but as she neared the boy she stopped falling to her knees gripping her side. _

_**I see the way you go and say your right again,**_

_**say your right again, heed my lecture**_

_Mitch looked up his face flooded with blood that pooled down his face and into his hand. He smirked evilly, brutally. Butch was to stunned at the slumped figure of Buttercup to notice Mitch. But he was knocked back into reality as a hand curled behind Buttercup's head and fingers intangled in the black strabnds of hair. Buttercup winced as her face was pulled upward. _

_"I was always right. Your to weak to stand up for your self anymore. I was always right..." Mitch muttered darkly before slapping Buttercup across her face leaving another red-pink hand print on the other side of her face. Butch's anger rose again. In a flash of green he had swiftly yanked Mitch off of Buttercup and my his throat kept him onto the wall._

_"Listen to me..." Butch growled gritting his teeth so his over whelming rage wouldn't come out as a fearful roar._

**_Face down in the dirt she said this doesn't hurt_**

**_She said I finally had enough_**

_Buttercup watched as Butch beat on Mitch. She watched as Mitch didn't resist after the first two punches only screamed and weakly groaned in pain. Butch stood over Mitch huffing with rage as if he hadn't beaten Mitch bad enough. Butch looked at her and the rage in his eyes changed into a soft love. Pushing Mitch onto his side Butch walked over to Buttercup slowly._

_"You okay Butterfly?" he asked softly his voice filled with sympathy and undying worry for the tough green eyes girl who had been beaten to the point of breaking. She smiled weakly as Butch wiped away the blood and tears from her face. Resting her head on the ground she whispered, "'This doesn't hurt..."_

_Butch smiled he could see in the sarcastically gleaming light green eyes his Buttercup was back. Maybe with a few shattered pieces still left to pick up but still she was back. helping her to her feet Butch watched as she breathed i deeply as if finally the air around her wasn't tensely perfumed with misery, abuse and hurt. She smiled at Butch and laced her fingers with his. _

_"Where do you think you're goin'?" Mitch spat angrily. Buttercup looked at him with hate in her eyes. Butch insticntivly clenched his fist and stepped towards Mitch but Buttercup stopped him. "I'm leaving..." Buttercup whispered edging out of the doorway. Mitch grabbed her wrist. "Why?" he begged for a answer as if he didn't see any reason for buttercup to leave him._

_Buttercup looked away from and pushed his hand away. As Butch lead her out of her once house she stopped at the doorway examining the wrecked house she pushed herself closer to Butch. Closing her eyes she turned away from her old life and faced her new one. _

_"I-I've finally had enough." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

_Well if you've ever read one of my other stories you would know I'm a complete nervous wreck right now! First ever frigging songfic story. I hope it's good 'cause it took me like a week to get this all straightened out and everything. Oh yea and extreme thanks to **Ruby of Raven **and **Avenging Raven **for their help and support! So please tell me if you like it or not or if I should just take this down because it's just shameful. Hope you want it to stay...ughh I'm such a nervous wreck. Please comment/Reveiw to tell me what you think! Til next time...Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_^_


End file.
